Death to Brambleclaw
by Wolf of Silver Dawn
Summary: I hate Brambleclaw. So how about I kill him every chapter? Brambleclaw haters, this is for you! Rated T to be safe. How can this be Tragedy and Humor? Well, it/s sad for those who like Brambleclaw, and funny for those who hate him.
1. Failed

**Failed**

**End of _The Darkest Hour_  
**

The screeches and yowls of cats rattled the clearing as the battling felines rolled over and over in the brush. One side were the forest clan cats; the other was the horrid invaders, BloodClan, ruled by Scourge. Teeth gleamed in the moonlight and claws flashed across the sky, sometimes meeting their mark, sometimes not.

Bramblepaw, hissing, struck at a cat two times his size. He turned and lashed out with his back paws, then flipped in midair and landed on it's back. Snarling in fury, it scrambled around trying to shake him off, but the determined young apprentice hung on.

Finally, the BloodClan cat leapt up, and then fell. Bramblepaw yowled as the teeth from the cat's collar pricked his skin and drew blood. The apprentice struggled to free himself, and succeeded. He then kicked at the cat's head, and darted away.

Panting, he climbed onto a rock to look around. He saw his sister. Tawnypaw, with Featherpaw and Stormpaw, doing fine as they chased off a big white-and-gray tom. There was Blackfoot, and Leopardstar, and Tallstar, and….

Bramblepaw froze as he saw a pile of limp, bloody orange fur at the edge of the clearing. _Firestar! No!_

Fury building in his chest, he knew that only one cat could have done this. _Scourge! That rotten piece of fox-dung…._

He jumped down from the rock and found the small black cat locked in battle with a RiverClan cat. The said cat shrieked loudly as Scourge ripped through his stomach, and raced away. Bramblepaw saw his chance, and sprung onto Scourge with a fierce battle cry.

The black cat regarded him with cold icy eyes before slashing through Bramblepaw's right front leg. The apprentice fell, but, spitting, he sunk his teeth into Scourges paw as the leader tried to strike his throat.

Scourge yanked it away, and then dropped to the ground. Bramblepaw laughed aloud. "I'm not falling for _that _trick, dog-heart! Run back to your Twolegs, _kittypet_!"

Scourges jaw moved fasted than Bramblepaw thought possible. In seconds, or maybe less, the tabby apprentice exploded with pain and he crashed down, gasping as blood flooded his vision until he was seeing only red: Scourge had tore out his eyes.

Now he couldn't see as the black cat unsheathed one claw, then with a flick, ripped open Bramblepaw's neck.

The last thing Bramblepaw remembered was the splitting pain in his neck all the way to his stomach plus his eye sockets, the bitter thought that he had failed, and Scourge's hot breath in his ear, before he sunk into a darkness deeper than sleep, deeper than water…

And so the clans were changed forever.


	2. Horror

**Horror**

**End of _Midnight_  
**

"Brambleclaw!"

He hardly heard his sister's terrified yowl, as the water in his ears drowned out most noise. He scrabbled at the rocks, not finding a clawhold, and so he slid further downstream.

The water lapped his pelt, and it was freezing, like the coldest snow. Brambleclaw's eyes were wide with panic. His paws slapped uselessly against the waves as he tried to push himself back.

There was a splash, and through his fear, Brambleclaw felt irritation and pain. _Great_, he thought bitterly, _Now one of them dies, and it's my fault. _He tried to open his mouth to yowl, "Go back!", but whenever he did, he got a mouthful of salt.

Spitting out the water, he managed to turn around, to see who had jumped in. He couldn't tell from how far down he was, but his eyes strained to see.

Brambleclaw kept struggling as he was pushed further and further out. He winced as one of his claws broke against a rock. He heaved his back legs to try and get up, but he was shoved away by another wave. The weariness in his limbs threatened to overwhelm him.

The panic fell away to numbing horror as he looked at himself. His paws were drenched and sodden, their flapping ceasing as his breath stopped. He looked back. The five cats (one was soaked, he couldn't tell which) were crying after him.

"I'm sorry!" he yowled. "I'm sorry!"

But they couldn't hear him, and they faded until they were gone.

He panted harshly, his breath ragged gasps, and the cold water was suddenly rising above him, swamping him, pushing him down, down…

There was nothing but water. His eyes beheld this strange world as he sunk deeper, not aware that he was no longer breathing, his slowing heart was ticking off the last seconds of his life…

His final gasp of air bubbled to the surface, and Brambleclaw was finally at peace, drifting down farther, his eyes closing, the waves no longer threatening him with death, for death was his friend…

When Brambleclaw touched bottom, he was nothing, nothing at all, nothing but a bunch of fur that was ruffled softly by the water, for his spirit had fled, and his life was done, the burdens cast off as a lone wail drifted across the ocean, and the eyes closed once more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, just couldn't stretch it out any longer, and I don't have my copy of Midnight with me, so I can't go into specifics :P**


	3. Paralyzed

** Mysticbreeze: No, I hate Assfur too. But I hate Bramblecrap more. If you like Bramblecrap, how about you, I dunno, DON'T READ THIS FIC. Read the description, and don't go around reviewing stories if you're just going to bash it. But thank you for the compliment. I'm sure you can find Assfur bashing fics too, of that's what you're looking for, but this is Bramblecrap bashing, and if you like him, don't read it.**

**

* * *

**

**Paralyzed**

**_Moonrise_  
**

The great cat Sharptooth snarled as he stalked the cave, his huge teeth bared and stained with blood. Tribe cats were crying in pain and fear, and the clan cats were frozen solid.

Brambleclaw's heart raced, his neck fur was fluffed out and his unsheathed claws dug into the rock. Down below him, Sharptooth had already knocked out three Tribe cats and was about to lunge on a third.

Feathertail was helping Stormfur onto a rock, Crowpaw was underneath her, and Tawnypelt was balancing precariously on a narrow strip of rock. Squirrelpaw was on a high rock, staring down at the giant cat, eyes wide with fright.

Brambleclaw knew he had to do something, but he didn't know. He wouldn't risk jumping off his rock for fear that he might break something, but the Tribe cats were _dying_. Sharptooth was moving toward a to-be with his savage jaws bared wide.

And then there was a shriek. Crowpaw yowled, "Tawnypelt!" Brambleclaw's jaw dropped in horror.

The tortoiseshell was plummeting from her perch, her green eyes flashing, her mouth open in a scream as she fell towards the ground.

Brambleclaw made up his mind in an instant. He would not lose his sister. Closing his eyes, trying to block out the prospect, the tabby warrior jumped.

The ground rushed towards him faster than he could run. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tawnypelt crash to the ground, but pull herself up. To his relief she seemed to be okay, but was shaking.

Brambleclaw wasn't so lucky. He screeched in pain as he landed on his left back leg, and it snapped loudly with a crack that split the air.

Gasping, he looked around, casting his eyes for Tawnypelt. He saw her backing into a corner, and hastened to follow her.

Then there was a snarl as Sharptooth turned and spotted her; his jaw was open and saliva dripped from his fangs. Brambleclaw broke into a run and managed to slide in front of her.

"Brambleclaw, what are you doing?!" Tawnypelt yowled, her eyes on the massive cat as her brother bristled at it. "Helping you!" he hissed as Sharptooth padded closer, his hot breath stinking of gore.

"I would only do this for you, Tawnypelt" he said as he looked her in the eye. "Goodbye."

He flung himself forward, his back leg giving off pangs of pain, and sliced open Sharptooth's nose. "Climb!" he yowled as the monster screamed in pain. In a flash, he was flat on his back. Paralyzed, he stared up into the gaping maw of Sharptooth.

The great cat's paw flashed across Brambleclaw's vision, the claws met their mark. Blood spurted from the tabby's throat as his eyes blazed over. Spitting, Sharptooth swept him aside and his skull cracked against the wall of the cave.

The six became five as the glow from his amber eyes faded, and he was silent forever.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Tawnypelt got to live. I really liked Feathertail (oh come on--who doesn't??!!) and I didn't want her to die, so I killed Bramblecrap instead.**

**Lotsa updates! Well, these short chapters are easy to write in a short time, and fun too. I hope you like this XD  
**


	4. Loyal

**A/NL I just realized, I totally forgot to do the fire in Rising Storm! That will be coming up next.**

**SPOILERS FOR NP and POT.  
**

**xxxXleafxcrowXxxx: Well, Brambeshit's a total asshole. One, he's obviously not very smart because he was corrupted by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost so easily, two, he was a traitor to Squirrelflight, which lead into the whole Assfur-Squirrelflight-Brambleshit dealio, and it was because of Brambleshit that Assfur was labeled as the "bad guy", but Assfur truly loved Squirrelflight. He didn't do anything bad until Long Shadows, but the only reason I hate Assfur (it's a big one) is that he tried to kill Firestar. In short, Brambleshit is a effing bitch because he's a moody, dramatic, over-heroic, Gary Stu.**

**Oboy, so far, these deaths have been rather quick. One of these chaps, I'm going to over-do it with the blood are gore, and scare off all my reviewers XD**

**If you hate Brambleshit AND Assfur, post TEAM STORMFUR! in your review.  
**

**

* * *

Loyal**

**End of _Starlight_  
**

A storm's thunder rumbled and roared across the barren plains as rain poured down, turning the dirt to mud as cats fought.

A dark brown tom flattened his ears and spat at a tabby. "Mudclaw, you must stop!" hissed Onewhisker. "You will die!" "No, you will!" he snarled, and flung himself at Onewhisker, but another cat knocked him aside.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes met Mudclaws green, and he spat, "Mudclaw, you were not StarClan's chosen! Submit and maybe they will forgive you!" "Never, meddler! Stay out of WindClan's affairs!" Mudclaw growled, and jumped on Brambleclaw, pushing him to the ground. Mudclaw leaned down to give him a sharp bite on the shoulder but Brambleclaw threw him off.

As the tabby leapt to his feet, a group of ShadowClan rushed past, and he lost Mudclaw in them. Cursing, he ran up to a rise to look around.

The lightning flashed and some cats hid under the rare tree. But most kept fighting, their pelts illuminated by the white scars in the sky.

Brambleclaw lashed his tail furiously as he saw Mudclaw again, hurtling across the landscape. There was another shape with him…broad shoulders…thick fur…

His heart stopped. It couldn't be.

_Hawkfrost._

He bounded down from the rise and followed the cats across the moor. As soon as he got close enough, he sprung onto Mudclaw. The former deputy let out a surprised yowl and rolled to get Brambleclaw off. Hawkfrost stiffened as he saw who crashed to the ground.

Brambleclaw felt a sharp pain in his back left ankle. He pushed himself up with the other three legs and bared his teeth at Mudclaw. Hawkfrost looked from one cat to the other and waited for them to speak.

"You are a traitor to WindClan!" hissed Brambleclaw, his face contorted with pain from his ankle. "You deserve to die!" Mudclaw curled his lip in disgust. "And what about you? Meeting with your treacherous father in dreams? That is more disloyal than what I have done. I have not murdered or used deceit to become deputy. You are a disgrace to ThunderClan."

Brambleclaw was speechless. Hawkfrost stepped up to Mudclaw, his hackles raised. "Our father has taught us how to become the best warriors ever," he hissed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!" Mudclaw yowled, his green eyes flaring. "Tigerstar was the most ignoble leader in the history of leaders!"

Hawkfrost moved fast. One second, Mudclaws sneering face gazed down at Brambleclaw, then he was a muddy, bloody heap on the ground, courtesy to Hawkfrosts' claws. His claws tore through the mud, and froth bubbled at his mouth. "No..." he croaked, "…I have been loyal…StarClan! Forgive me." And then he was dead.

Hawkfrosts large form stood rigidly, his neck fur sticking up even in the merciless rain, his chest moving up and down with his heavy breathing. His ice-blue eyes traveled until they locked on Brambleclaws amber ones. "He insulted our father. His ways."

Hawkfrost turned. "Brambleclaw, you are a great warrior. I see you as leader of your clan. Join me, and we will rule _all_ of the clans. Every single one." His claws dug into the ground, his breathing still harsh and ragged, and when he opened his jaws, saliva dangled from his fangs.

_He's mad_, thought Brambleclaw. He knew then that Squirrelflight had been right about his half-brother. Hawkfrost was a danger to the clans. "No" he growled. "I am a loyal warrior."

Hawkfrosts face contorted in a snarl and he leapt at Brambleclaw. Before he knew it, there was a twinge of pain in his chest and he looked down to see blood pouring out of the fur. Feeling nauseous, he fell and his sight became ridged with red. He stared up at Hawkfrost in horror as his last breaths escaped him.

_No...no one will ever know._


End file.
